Caninefang
Caninefang is a muscular golden brown classic tabby tom. Description Appearance :Because he was raised differently than those Clan cats, Caninefang is built a bit...different. Either way, it still makes him seem quite attractive, although at the same time, a bit of a freak. His golden-brown pelt seems to have the faintest russet hue, as if he is a fox himself. His coat is unusually glossy like that of a fox, despite its short length. Strikingly like a fox, Caninefang's tail is tipped with white, and his ears have darker tips. He also has fairly bright white back paws, while his front ones are the same color as his pelt. The mother fox raised Caninefang with good manners, for he knows to frequently keep his pelt clean. He also has darker classic/marble tabby stripes that are a darker shade of his pelt, not quite black. :As for his build, Caninefang is uniquely muscular, no doubt about it. The mother fox raised him well and strong, like a fox cub of her own. She taught him to hunt and fight, teaching him lessons often that kept his body strength up. As a result, he has an athletic build, despite his average height. He doesn't have any scars on his pelt, despite his adopted mother's rough training, and he has unusually sharp teeth. His canines in particular are unusually long, poking out of his muzzle a bit, and bright white in color. Caninefang's eyes are another attractive feature of his, bright blue in color, uncommon for a cat, especially of his coat color. Overall, he is a fairly attractive cat, despite his rather...unattractive background/history. He has high and well-defined cheek bones, thick fur on his broad chest (a bit like a fox), and lone ears (also like a fox). :Although his claws aren't spectacular, Caninefang's teeth are still something to be frightened about in battle. They are white and healthy, but either way, extremely sharp. Why? Because he was raised by a fox, and thus, liked to chew on bones. Yes, a disgusting trait, but it was healthy for his teeth. Caninefang tends to wear a grin when he walks around, whether it is salty or sweet, it can be a bit hard to tell. Character :Due to his fox-like nature, Caninefang is a bold and adventurous cat, sometimes a bit too much for his own good. He's a risk-taker, a nature that seems foolish to most, but it can sometimes result in something in his favor. Of course, he does get hurt at times, both emotionally and physically, but he always looks towards the next adventure of his. He's never afraid to share his opinion, but when he does share it, it can be a bit...too much in the way he says it. Either way, he isn't afraid to get his message across. :Bold, yes, but also shy. When it comes to strangers or those who seem shady, the tom will refuse to talk to them, in fear that they may pick on him for behaving a bit like a fox. In this way, he can be quite sneaky and sly, easily studying these new strangers and getting to know them despite never talking to them. After a while, this sly cat will decide if they're worth making friends, or someone he should stay away from. If they are an enemy, he will study them and quickly work out a way to defeat them. He can be sneaky in this manner, almost considered shady, but he does it out of the good of his heart and for the safety of others. If he has secrets that he does not want others to know, Caninefang will keep them, and never speak of them. :Maybe he's a bit sneaky, but regardless, Caninefang is a huge sweet-heart. He is caring down to the core, and will risk his life for those he loves. Once he gets out of his shy shell and decides he can trust you, he's as talkative and social as can be, and will do just about anything for you. At first, he'll come off as a bit too naive, but do not be fooled. Caninefang knows when someone's taking advantage of them. But if they aren't using him, Caninefang will keep a very healthy relationship and lend his paw whenever it is needed, and be the greatest friend he can be. :Caninefang is considered a bit of a freak because of his kithood, being raised by a fox and picking up some of his adopted mother's behaviors. As a result, he can be picked on and shunned, but this makes him very stubborn. He wants to fit in or prove that he's worth being a clanmate or friend, and will not stop until he proves himself. But, if one is to never treat him correctly, he will treat them poorly in return, even if his friends ask him to stop, for he is very head strong when it comes to opinions on himself. Which means yes, he is truly a very sensitive guy, who really only wants to fit in, help his clan, and have a lot of friends. Abilities :Due to his kithood, Caninefang's abilities are...quite unique, although a bit weird at times. Thanks to his adopted fox mother, Caninefang has some unbelievable tracking skills. His adopted mother had him tracking things all day and night, from little frogs, to even other foxes. This helps him with hunting, even though he still isn't exactly a very fabulous hunter above ground. But when it comes to tunneling animals, Caninefang can be seen as the best. He learned from his adopted mother to pounce on borrows and cave them in to scare out his prey, and can sometimes scent these animals even above ground. :Probably his oddest yet most helpful skill is his communication abilities. Ok, Caninefang isn't all that great at talking to other cats, since he can sometimes embarrass himself a bit by being too bold, but there's something else he can do: talk to foxes. Maybe not very fluently, but he can still get the message across. Caninefang can talk with foxes via yips, screams, yowls, barks, chirps, and growls. Although this is an impressive skill, Caninefang does not like to use it very much, particularly in front of other cats. He finds it a bit embarrassing, since he'll be teased about it every once in a while. :Thanks to his fox mother, Caninefang has a unique fighting style that can sometimes be seen as unbeatable. However, his weakness is usually cats bigger than him, as his mother taught him moves against smaller cats. This doesn't mean he's incapable at fighting and defeating those bigger than him, it's just a bit more difficult. Caninefang uses his sharp teeth and powerful jaws to grab those smaller than him and shake them senseless, thus confusing them before he lands powerful and deadly moves on them. He's a swift cat, and this comes in handy when fighting. He'll move in quickly on a cat, pounce and tear at them, and then spring away, like a fox. Biography Kithood and Adolescence :Born to two RockClan cats, Caninekit had been, well, a mistake. His parents were a couple, yes, but they had a litter (Orchidbloom) before him, long before him, and didn't want another. His mother did not want to disappoint or anger Caninekit's father, so she dropped Kanine off at the border. She left him, expecting him to die rather quickly, since there was a fox angrily roaming the territory. Little did the Clan cats know, the mother's pups had been killed, and she was angrily searching the territory to get revenge. They thought that she wanted to simply take their territory, but in reality, she only wanted to avenge her pups. :The mother fox had come across Caninekit, and was curious at once. She could tell that he was very young, and eventually concluded that she would take pity on him and care for him as her own. She nursed him and groomed him, and before long, he opened his eyes. It wasn't like he was confused when he saw this fox, his mother, for he didn't know he wasn't a fox. :For the longest time, the kit acted like a fox, and even learned the language. He also learned that his adopted mother, the fox, had dubbed him as "Kanine", and she also told him that he was not a fox like her. He was a cat, and he needed to learn to be a cat as well. But naturally, she taught him many fox behaviors and what not, but also made him interact with cats. :At one point, Kanine was almost taken in by a mother loner, who lost her kits in the harsh winter. Kanine's adopted mother, however, was not very happy with this idea. When the longer tried to take the unwilling Kanine away, he yipped for his adopted mother, and the fox came charging in and saved her adopted son, killing the loner queen in the process. :Kanine continue to live with his adopted mother as he grew, and learned to hunt and fight from her. She taught him many things, from tracking to swimming, although he wasn't very happy to do the latter. Before long, he was capable to to live on his own at 12 moons of age, now an adult. Adulthood :But did he do so? No, Kanine was quick to notice that his adopted mother was growing old, and without his help, would probably die. So he elected to remain with her in her den, hunting and battling for her whenever it was required. She grew to respect him, and before long, all of the foxes in the area learned of the feline who thought he was a fox...well, not really thought he was one, rather behaved like one. They grew to respect him, and even at times, protect him from other threats. She never, however, informed him that he was born in RockClan, believing it wasn't time for him to know just yet. :He is spotted carrying a bloodied pigeon that he caught, setting it down and yipping like a fox to try to call his adopted mother. But he cannot find her. His yips turn into screams, and eventually, he hears a soft whimper. He pushes his way through the bracken and finds his adopted mother dying. :He is spotted saving Orchidbloom's life after she is attacked by a savage fox. He growls and snarls at it before ordering it to go away, which it does. He drags her to RockClan so she may be healed, and he joins himself. :He goes to his first Gathering, and is stepped on, causing him to let out a fox-like yelp. This scares several cats, and makes him nervous. Once back at camp, he hides in the Warrior's den, and for some reason, feels oddly protective of Orchidbloom...so he sits near her before she leaves. Pedigree Adopted Mother: :Unnamed Vixen - Deceased, residence unknown Mother: :Unnamed Molly - Deceased, residence unknown Father: :Unnamed Tom - Deceased, residence unknown Sister: :Orchidbloom - Living Relationships Family Adopted Fox Mother: :That fox raised me like her own child...she could've killed me when she found me, but she elected not to, and raised me as her son instead. I'm extremely thankful for her, and thus, have chosen to return the favor by taking care of her now that she's old. I love that fox like my own mother, and would die to save her from any enemy. - Caninefang's thoughts on his adopted fox mother. ::Caninefang thinks highly of his adopted mother, and would do anything for her in a heartbeat. She showed him mercy, saving him and raising him as her own rather than eating him for dinner. She taught him a lot, and as a result, he has decided to stick with her and keep her safe now that she's old, rather than go out on his own and live his own life. He loves his adopted mother like a real mother, and holds her ever-so close to his heart. Unnamed Parents: :My real parents? They were cowards, they left me to die because I was a 'mistake', because they weren't interested in a second litter. They were heartless in my mind. Maybe their Clan saw them as brave and good warriors, but if they knew the truth like me? I think they'd think of them as heartless snakes as well. - Caninefang's thoughts on his real parents. ::Caninefang despises his parents, for they abandoned him to die like heartless monsters. He does not know who they are and whether or not they're alive, nor does he intend on ever meeting them. If anyone is to ask about them, he will only tell them the truth: his parents were heartless cowards who left him to die, and weren't real warriors. If they would've given him to another RockClan Queen, he would've hated them a bit less, but because they left him to die like a swine, he despises them greatly. Love Interests :Coming Soon Friends :Coming Soon Other :Coming Soon Quotes :Coming Soon Images Life Pixels Caninefang.warrior.png|Warrior Trivia *He may end up being Orchidbloom's younger brother, but this is yet to be confirmed. *He will also join RockClan after a while. *He is also known as Nini (nIh-nIh), but only by close friends. *While his sister has a fear of heights, Kanine fears fire. **This, and his curious nature, is slightly based off of Celosia. Category:Living Category:Characters Category:Cats RP'd by Silverwhisker Category:Tom Category:Former Loner Category:RockClan Cats Category:Mentor